Street lights are an important part of urban lighting, with the traditional street lights generally having a fixed size or power and only able to provide a single lighting function. With the development of intelligent city concepts, the demand for intelligent equipment in cities will gradually increase. The traditional single lighting function will not meet the future needs of intelligent cities, whereas intelligent street lights integrated with power control, temperature detection, camera, environmental monitoring, communication, as well as other functions can meet the needs of an intelligent city.
However, within current urban development, the short-term demand for intelligent lights is not high, with existing street lights only providing lighting function able to meet the city's basic street lighting needs. However, during the process of upgrading traditional street lights into intelligent lights in the future, a huge amount of human, material and financial resources will be required to replace all the traditional street lighting facilities.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a street lighting device that can provide lighting to meet the needs of existing cities and to facilitate future upgrades, thereby solving at least one of the problems as described above.